Hidden in the Shadows
by KellyTarzuoty
Summary: Why hide in shadows? Even though it's the first place everyone looks? That's because no matter how hard someone looks they always miss something in the inky depth. It is the perfect place stay hidden in, where as in the light there is no where, no where to run when the people who are out for your head find you, or worse, when your past slowly catches up with you.
1. Prolouge

_**I don't own One Piece**_

* * *

><p>Life is screwed up. That's what I say to people when they ask, 'what do you think about life?'. Why wouldn't be? Sure you learn stuff, but a lot of it is just shit.<p>

There were many things I learned early on in my childhood and throughout my life. I learned that everyone is classified into different groups. And each group is very different, and some are higher than others on the social scale, and the higher up the scale you are, the more 'good' you are.

On the top are the Celestial Dragons and the Royals. They are the rich and privileged, and whatever they do is 'right' because of their blood and money. I have also learned that they are pig-headed and do not care for anyone but themselves. They see everyone that is lower than them as dirt that is under their over polished shoes.

The next on the list are the marines. Now they are tricky to classify, because they themselves have so many classes within in them. But there's a common knowledge of them, and that is that they protect and enforce the laws of the land and sea. They are the people that children look up too and want to grow up to be, because they too want to be strong and but all the 'bad guys' away. The Marines live in the light.

The people next on the 'good' list are more settled on the neutral zone. Some are good, and some are bad. They are called the normal people. The villagers. Even though they in a whole aren't that scary, you should never underestimate them. I've come to know a lot of people that are in no way 'normal'. It would be more sufficient to call them 'monstrous'.

Under the villagers are the people who the 'good' hate. The bandits, the theifs, the pirates. These are the people who are called 'bad' and many live up and embrace that word. They steal, kill, lie, use every bad trick in the book and obey no rules or laws. They get a thrill out of seeing blood being spilt, of gleaming gleams, of sparkling gold, of innocent people scream and cry as they ruin their lives. They crave treasure, whatever the treasure may be. It changes from person to person. These people live in the dark.

And while the line between good and bad may seem so clear cut when people are grouped like so, not's not true. The line blurs between the two. Marines who enforce the law beating helpless children, choosing the terrifying darkness over the light. Pirates meant to pillage villages helping out the people in need, seeking escape to the light from the dark. You see? The line blurs.

There is one more group of people that I failed to mention, but for them, there is no line. They are both neither good nor bad. They are the informants. The people who sneak around in the dark, gathering information on the bad and selling it to the good. The people who walk head high in the sunlight, and then tell the bad of a rival had docked on 'their' island, effectively starting a war just because they were asked to 'watch' the rivals. But they don't care about what happens after they sell their information. It's no important. They are job seekers; that is all. Find an employer, get the job, finish the job, and find a new employer. It's a never-ending cycle.

Now, there is one thing that seems to be true for all groups. If you are one of the 'greats' or the 'powerful' you are noticed, and receive a new name. I just so happen to receive such a new name, but my 'greatness' has nothing to do with physical strength. People who know me call me the 'Shadow Informant.' The reason for being called a shadow? You know what it looks like, but you don't have any descriptive details. A shadow is everywhere. You know it's there, but you can never catch it. How to do catch something that disappears the moment you shine a light it? It's just not possible, it will slip away before you get a hold to it, but it's still always there.

But for me, being called a Shadow means more than my skills of being illusive. To me it means that I can stay hidden. Why hide in shadows? Even though it's the first place everyone looks? That's because no matter how hard someone looks they always miss something in the inky depth. It is the perfect place stay hidden in, where as in the light there is nowhere, nowhere to run when the people who are out for your head find you, or worse, when your past slowly catches up with you. The shadows are safer than the light, and so I choose to stay in them.

I am neither good nor bad.

I live in the shadows to hide from the light.

I walk in the light and show no signs of ever being in the shadows.

I seek out jobs and employers.

I evade the law when it comes after me.

I help enforce the law when it asks for my help.

I am called the 'Shadow Informant'.

And I am hidden in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 1

_**I don't own One Piece**_

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, big brother. Why can't we go passed the big wall? And why do people sometimes come in, wearing weird clothes? Why are they allowed to go back out?"<em>

_ "Hey big brother. Where did you go? Mommy and daddy brought an ugly boy home, saying he was my new big brother when you left. Why did you leave?"_

_ "Hey big brother. Could you tell me another story, one about the others? Please? I love the adventures you tell me."_

_ "Hey, big brother. Would it be okay if you took me with you? I can't stand it here, and I want to see things the way they are, not how I was told. Please brother? I promise to be good."_

_ "Hey, big brother. What kind of ship is that? It's huge! Do you think one day we'll sail on a ship like that?"_

_ "Hey… Big brother… Why are you sleeping? Wake up big brother! Wake up! Big brother! WAKE UP! WAKE UP BIG BROTHER!"_

Jolted awake by the screams in her nightmares, a girl sat up in her bed. It took few a few seconds to shake off the memories that plagued her sometimes during the night. She sighed as she ran a tired hand through her short styled blonde hair, glaring at the lines that the sun painted her room with as it peeped through the blinds on her window. She looked to the small clock on the little bedside table to her left, groaning when she saw she had woken up a full ten minutes before her alarm.

"Just flipping great," the girl muttered as she threw off the covers, shivering as Goosebumps ran up any exposed skin. When she fully stood up on the floor she slipped her feet into some fluffy black slippers and put one an equally fluffy grey robe, pulling it close as to prevent the heat keeping her warm from escaping.

"I hate mornings," she mumbled as she stumbled out of her small bedroom, and walked into the kitchen, which was close to the same size as her bedroom, a few square meters at best. Actually, her whole 'home' was small. One kitchen that also severed as her dining and living room, a tiny bedroom that only had a bed and table, and a small bathroom, which was directly across the hall from her bedroom. She had one more room in her home, her study, which was located at the far end of the hall, away from the rest if the rooms. But the girl didn't mind the size. She rather preferred it. Less space meant that there was less room to needlessly decorate it enough to convince people that she would just leave in a moment's notice, and it cost less than most apartments she had first seen.

** 'Purupurupuru. Purupurupuru.' ** A small blue den-den mushi rang on the counter, breaking the early morning silence as the short haired girl was making her breakfast. She let it ring for a few more seconds before she picked up, but she didn't greet whoever was on the other end.

"Ashlee. I'm glad to see you even picked up the phone so early in the morning. I thought you didn't like mornings," the voice, an older man, said though the den-den mushi, the snail mimicking he's arched eyebrow and teasing smile. Ashlee gave it a withering look before biting down into her toast that she had prepared.

"I don't," she replied in a flat tone after she swallowed.

The face on the snail fell, looking concerned. "You had another nightmare, didn't you?"

Ashlee looked down at the snail and took another bite from her toast, avoiding the man's question. "What do you have for me today?"

"Ahh, well. Before we divulge into business, I know this is rather rude and inconvenient, but it must be pouring rain on your end. I can barely hear you over the sounds. Might you move to a quitter room? I too will move, seeing as it is raining here as well. I guess that's the downfall to living on islands, lots of rain."

"Very well. I'll contact you then," she replied before she hung up, snail falling asleep. Ashlee paused slightly as she finished her slice of toast and looked out the window that was above her kitchen sink.

Not a cloud in sight.

Her steel grey eyes flashed with interest as she tightened the tie in her robe before making her way to her study.

Unlike the rest if the miniscule apartment in which she lives, the study was considerably large. It arguably took up half of the space in the whole home, and rightly so. On one wall it was covered with different styles of clothes, ranging from a beggars cloak to elegant ball gowns, and every other style one could think of. And to go with the variety of fabrics was a whole shelf that ran across the wall for wigs, each standing proudly on their own stands. In the dead center of the mass of clothes and fake hair (though many looked real) was a white vanity table. It was fairly neat compared to the walls that surrounded it, but it still had a myriad amount of makeup tools organized on the counter. The closed drawers were equally filled with different things to change her looks.

On the opposite wall, the one to the left of Ashlee, was also covered but not in the material objects. No it was covered in pictures, lists, and information, all of it chaotically organized. Multiple different coloured stings ran an intricate web across the tack on papers, tying certain pieces together. Like the other wall, there was a shelf that ran from one end to the other, but this one was filled with eternal posts, every single one pointing to a different island, near or far.

To most it would be extremely overwhelming, but Ashlee didn't even blink an eye as she walked past the two covered walls. Her destination was located at the far end of the room, where sat seven computer screens, all connected to each other, towering over the immaculate clean desk. Sitting on the desk was another two sleeping den-den mushi, one red with a top hat on its head and the other was white with a wire connecting the two, making sure that it would be impossible for the call to be intercepted. To the right of the desk was a full length mirror, standing at the perfect angle to see the door from the chair sitting in front of the desk.

Ashlee sat down in the chair in front of the desk before the screens flickered to life, all showing independent sceneries, and changed every few seconds. She stared at them for a minute before she once again picked up the mouthpiece for the den-den mishi's, the red hatted one now waking up as she dialed while the white some just kept on sleeping, not needing to wake up to do its job.

"Is your end secure?" She asked, still looking at the changing screens, her voice slightly lower and void of all emotions, even her previous annoyance.

"Yes, but I fear I was being tailed for a little bit, but I've lost the pair for a little while."

"Good," Ashlee replied. "Now, what was so urgent that it couldn't wait till later? You of all people know that I am extremely busy in the mornings."

The snail copied the man's apologetic, yet serious, face. "I'm sorry, but you told me to relay information immediately to you if it's of the utmost importance, and this is. It's 7248, he has found _him_. He spotted Blackbeard a few islands away from the Sakura Kingdom*. Judging by his course he will hit Jaya sooner or later, but it is unlikely he will reach where you are."

Ashlee let out a heavy sigh, "Damn. I was hoping at be able to see him myself, and his power," the man snickered after she said that. "What's so funny Paul?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I can just see the pout on your face, it's the same one you use to get when you didn't get the chance to go explore or dig up some information on someone first hand. You've has it ever since you were a curious little girl… But then again, you've never stopped being curious have you Ashlee?"

Ashlee scowled at the snail. "I am no longer a little girl Paul! I am eighteen years-old, and I would think someone of my age and status would not pout."

Paul laughed one more time." Hahaha. Sure, sure. I'm sorry, Mistress"

"You're not sorry, you're still laughing," Ashlee said, wanting more than place her face into her palm. _'You would think at the older one here would act more like an adult than the younger one…'_

"Ahaha, I really am sorry Ashlee. No need to give me that look. Oh, and remember, you have an 'interview' with Mr. Donyoko in Sento Popura later tonight. Probably best if you get off work a little early tonight."

"I guess you've already phoned Iceberg and Paulie and told them?" She question, greeted with the snail smiling and nodding. She couldn't help but have a small smile make its way onto her face. "Geez Paul. You act like a perfect secretary."

"Only The best for you, Mistress Shadow. Shall I inform you of other matters, or what till you are back?"

"Wait. More things may arise. And tell 7248 good work and he will be hearing from me later to be briefed on what he knows."

"Understood."

Ashlee sighed again as she hung up, leaning heavily back into her cushioned high-back leather chair, her left hand running through her hair. She looked to the ever changing computer screens, the news that she got both troubling her and making excitement run through her veins. _'Near Sakura Kingdom eh? Seems like a lot is going on around there.'_ After punching in a few keys on a single keyboard all the screens changed at once, all showing different islands, one the now liberated snow covered Sakura Kingdom, a few normal spring-type islands, a busy autumn island, Little Garden, Jaya, and finally Alabasta, the desert island going through a revolution.

She started at all the seven, but her eyes rested on the last, remembering how she had played a part in its current state a year and a half ago. Not that she regretted what she did, she never did. A job was a job, and the Warlocks pay very generously. But she could tell when she was working with him that he would never fully succeed, and by the looks of the increasingly restless rebel army, his plan will fall apart soon. It didn't help that a rumor was going around that a certain sand princess was making her way back to her kingdom now that her cover as Miss. Wednesday was now blown.

She stared at the screens for a little longer, gathering as much information as she could from them as they filtered through different locations on the designated islands, before shutting them all down, letting the screen go black. She rose up from her chair and stood in front of the mirror. What was reflected back was a short frail, eighteen year-old girl in her pajamas and house robe, steel grey eyes with dark bags under them, and blonde hair that could be called long if it was on a boy, wild with bedhead. She glared as she tucked some strands behind her ears and pushed her bangs more over to one side, trying to tame it with no Advil. She huffed in frustration.

"I better get ready or work," She said with another huff before closing her eyes, visible relaxing. An odd tremor passed through her body, making her shiver. After the shivers passed she opened her eyes, a smile on her lips as she looked at her reflection. Now, instead of the pale, blonde hair, grey eyed girl, was an equivalently short dark skinned, raven hair with equally black eyes that help certain playfulness in them, one that wasn't in them before.

"I mean, what kind of person would I be if I let everyone waiting?"


	3. Chapter 2

_**I don't own One**** Piece**_

* * *

><p>A short, dark skin woman walked down the packed sidewalk of the market alongside the large canal, just as packed. Many greeted her as she passed as 'Lee-san', 'Lee-chan', and 'Shipwright-chan', all returned with a simple wave, smile, or hello as she made her way through the crowd.<p>

Many would call this dark skinned girl pretty, in a different type of way. Her eyes and smile seemed to draw people in, but then if she was to turn her back and walk away, it would be like she would dissipate on the spot. Nothing else about her seemed to stand out and 'clear a path' the way other 'pretty' people seemed to. Nor did she feel the need to wear clothes that liked to show a large amount of skin. Just the exact opposite actually. Most of her skin was covered. She was wearing a simple green t-shirt with faded ripped jeans rolled up to her knees, coils of rope attached to nearly every belt loop. Her forearms and legs were wrapped in a white bandage, ending at her fingers and heels, the latter couldn't really be seen though because of the black working boots she wore on her feet that laced up passed her wrapped ankles. On the top of her head she wore a bright yellow bandana, just encase any of the hairs that she had pulled back into a high ponytail tried to escape, so that they still wouldn't fall into her face.

Lee smiled politely at one more person that greeted her with a friendly 'good morning Lee-chan' before she looked up at the sky and noticed how high the sun had climbed. It was nearly mid-morning now.

'_I really am going to be late if I keep it up at this pace,'_she thought to herself as she tried to walk a little faster, but the crowd around her was too thick, so all the speed did was hinder her even more.

_ 'Well, I guess I'll have to take the high road today. Darn, wish I had brought my jacket with me today if I had known this.'_Lee turned onto a different street the moment she found one that was less crowded, always aware of the water around her. As she untied one of the coils of rope from her jeans she looked up at the two walls that surrounded her. She stared at the two before she found a suitable target, a small escape ladder located about halfway up one of the building, which was across the canal that was filled with people and bulls.

"That'll do," she lifted an arm over her head, swinging on end of the rope like a propeller above her, before she snapped her wrist, sending the rope flying towards the bottom of the ladder, tying in tightly to the last rung when it made contact. Lee gave it a few experimental tugs, making sure that it was secure. After she made sure she took off running, building up speed so that she could clear the canal when she jumped across, and let the force pull her as she hung onto the rope, sending her to the other wall. AT the last second she flipped her body around so her feet hit the wall, making her stand at an angle, and with hanging on tightly to her end she scaled her way up the with ease. Reaching the ladder in a few seconds.

When she had safely hooked her legs onto the bottom rung of the ladder and had an arm hanging around the next she quickly untied the rope before she made it the rest of the way, flipping over the railing when she reached that roof. Another flick of the wrist, the limp rope that she had brought up with her and was laying on the roof's ground expertly coil back into her hands.

_'I must be getting out of practice. That took longer to do than normal. See, this is why I hate jobs that require me to travel long distances,'_ Ashlee scowled as she looked down the six story wall that she had just climbed. She shook her head and moved into a crouched stretch, one legs extended to the side for a few seconds before she swapped legs, her arms stretched above her head. "Well, no matter. That pompous marine brat paid handsomely, so I can't say it wasn't worth it. Plus, I even got to dig up some information up about one of my targets, though it wasn't about on of the big fish I'm after."

Ashlee stood up and shook out her shoulders as she walked to the center of the roof, letting her joints relax as she 'turned' back into Lee. After that she carefully scanned her surroundings. Her apartment was on one of the upper levels of the flooded city, so her journey from where she stood would be almost one hundred percent downhill to the dock where she worked, which she could just see in the horizon.

"Well, here goes nothing," Less said with a bright smile right as she took off to the right, the opposite side she had climbed, leaping of the building's roof and free falling for only a few seconds before she landed on another building roof, this one only a three story building. Making sure she wasn't no time, she was running the moment her feet connected, jumping and running onto other roofs, occasionally using her ropes to help her change direction mid-air.

"Watch out below!" She bellowed as she neared a giant door with a massive 'one' painted on it. She soared through the air, both hands hanging onto her rope as it helped propel her, making her swing as if she was hanging onto a vine in a rainforest, quite a few feet up from the cemented ground. People hurried to clear the way as the tugged on the rope, making the end that was currently tied to a building behind her untie, resulting in the loss of tension and making her start to fall more rapidly to the ground, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms.

Kyousuke, a fellow shipwright in his late thirties, sent Lee a crooked smile when she looked up at him, "well, hi there. Didn't expect to see you fallin' out of the sky for another whole week. Easy job?"

Lee nodded with a laugh as Kyousuke let her down, punching him in the lower arm. She would have punched him in the shoulder is could have reached it, but Kyousuke was a good foot taller than her, so he towered over the small 5'3" woman.

"Yeah, you would think that marines would be able to take care of their ships better. Sad thing. I won't be surprised if it just stops sailing because of the way they're treating her."

"Well, that can you expect? Not many see them as livin' beings. It's the sad truth." Kyousuke asked as Lee undid her bandana and ponytail, letter her medium length hair fall free for a few seconds before she tamed the damage the wind had done, and then tied it back up, all while walking to the massive, now open, doors, which had a steady stream of men going in each direction through them, signalling that the shifts were changing from night to day. Kyousuke and Lee joined the line that was entering, once again waving and smiling at the ones that said out a greeting.

"Now, let's see what is on the list today," Lee mumbled as the two walked over to a small stand after they entered. She grabbed one of the many clipboards, flipping and scanning through the papers. Kyousuke did the same, but he had a lot less papers to go through. He was part of the railing and sanding division, under Lulu, so most of his papers were just saying what ships he could be needed.

"Hey Lee. Guess what," Kyousuke said as he placed his board down, Lee still going through the one she held, but made a small sounds for him to continue , which he did, "you didn't hear this from me, but word around here is that all the 'heads' are missing you. Even Paulie."

Lee lowered the clipboard, "you serious? You're talking about my division leader? That Paulie?" Kyousuke nodded his head.

"The one an' only."

"Wow. And here I thought I was a lowly shameless woman that had the audacity to work as a 'all-men's' shipping dock," she said, doing air quotes around the end before she placed the clipboard into the crook of her arm as the two began to walk away from the stand. "Maybe I'm finally growing on him."

"I would hop' so. You've been workin' here for two years, an' whenever you're back from you jobs you're his perfect assistant. And even before you were allowed in the dock you would always try an' get in an' cause a muck."

Lee swatted him hard, "I did not!"

"Sure, sure," he said, rubbing the arm where she had hit. She glared at him, daring him to say more, but he just gave her a wave before he began to walk away, in the direction if his destination. "See ya Lee! Nice to talk to you again before your next 'trip'."

Lee laughed again as a response before they parted ways, their destinations in different areas. Her's was a fully-rigged Barque that had gotten caught up in a pretty nasty storm, the main middle mast snapping clean off, or so it said in the log. Chances are there were additional problems, but the tight pocket captain probably just wanted the major thing fixed to keep the cost down.

As she got closer to the mast and rig repair section where the Barque was stationed, she could see that the words 'additional problems' were a huge understatement. Not only had the main mast snap off, but it had obviously taken down half of the sails from the front mast and got ensnared within the rig and ropes. Making it be suspended off the deck. A huge danger for those working on the rest of the boat. The rest of the ship was in no better condition. One thing was for certain, this poor girl wasn't going to be sailing on the open blue any time soon. Most likely the captain will just end up buying a newer ship when the bill comes around.

Lee shook her head as she walked towards the vessel, only to stop and stand besides another tall man, this one in his twenties with slicked back blonde hair confined by goggles, wearing a jean jacket with flames on the sleeves and a smoking cigar in his mouth.

"Morning Paulie-san. How much did you lose this time while I was gone?" The man besides her making a 'Tsk' noise.

"Not a damn berri, you damn woman," Lee hid a laugh under a cough and handed him his clipboard log. She made a habit of collecting it for him whenever she was at the dock because she knew that he would never go and grab it himself.

"Then the debt collectors are chasing you for fun now? I thought you paid most of your debt back two and a half weeks ago!"

"Uh… Well…" he said as he rubbed the back of his head and looked away from her, making her laugh again, and this time it was too loud to cover with a 'cough'. She couldn't help it though, he only acted like this a few times before, and it was always after she got back from a long-ish job. Most of the time he would have yelled back at her without missing a beat.

"Ahaha! Kyousuke was right! You did miss me!" Paulie's face turned a shade of red close to a cherry as he threw the clipboard at her, which she easily dodged, all while trying to curb her laughter, now at the shade of his face.

"I did not! It would be better if you weren't here at all! Always showing your legs and trying to taunt everyone! You shameless woman! You need to learn some respect! This is an all-man factory!" he yelled at her, but not all in anger. This type of squabble between them happened almost every day.

"I know, I know! Now, let's get to work. She's not going to free herself anytime soon, now is she?" Lee question, shoulders still shaking from laughter, but she did keep it out of her voice for the most part. She practically skipped away from him when he tried multiple times to hit her as the made their way to the ship, Okay, maybe she couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice completely. He only stopped when they got to the vessel and Lee was already half way up the rope ladder.

"Your uncle phoned me this morning, told me you have to leave the dock early today," Paulie said as he began his climb up the side.

"Yeah," Lee called down, "he called Iceberg-san too. Potential customers. I have a meeting with them his evening. Don't know where their ship is docked though, or if it really needs an inspection. That's what we're going to talk about tonight. I might be leaving again for a few weeks though. They sounded like Nobles, or, at least, that's what my uncle told me"

"Humph. As long as Iceberg-san knows. Besides, it's not like we need a woman here at the dock, it is too distracting."

"But don't you know Paulie-san" Lee asked as she held her hand down to help up Paulie, already on the ship's deck that had shipwrights crawling all over, "woman pay attention to finer details than males."

Paulie took her hand and hauled himself up, "isn't that why you're the Dock One inter-island inspection shipwright? You're paid to notice the finer details. Still doesn't mean you're needed on the dock. You're gone most of the time anyways."

"True enough Paulie-san, true enough. But I don't think I'll be leaving Dock One and being a shipwright anytime soon. You would miss me too much!" Lee said before she had to scurry up the closet undamaged mast, laughing as she once again evaded Paulie's rope attack, beginning yet another game of pissed off cat and teasing mouse.

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess I better get going now, or else I'll miss the sea train," Lee said to no one in particular as she slowly made her way down the remaining standing mast. The had to take down the other when they saw that the main mast had not only taken it's sails, but it had also left a very deep gash in it, and if they left it, it would be only a matter of time till it would have come down. She hadn't seen Paulie for half of the day, seeing as he had other things to check, so that left her to take care of what she could with her fellow workers, though only a handful were actually in the same division as she was. When she hit the deck she looked back up at the standing mast and gave to workers that were still cutting down rigs and sails down a goodbye wave. When they all returned the wave she made her way over and down the rope ladder, the sun warming up her sweaty back. A faint cool breeze went by, making her shiver.<p>

_ 'Stupid cold wind.'_ She had to close her eyes as she descended to make sure that her eyes didn't revert back to grey. They were always the easiest to change, and if she didn't pay attention or get caught off guard, then it could lead to a very long talk.

_ 'And painful if the wrong people found out… I wonder if my bounty will be raised again after my last stunt.'_ She wondered as she hit the ground. _'Although, it's not really my fault. Stupid idiot thought that he could double cross me after gaining the information he wanted. And he even tried to call a vice Admiral! Ignorant fool. Well, at least he now knows that he should have done what he did! Even if he was a 'captain'. Pfft. I've fought Lieutenants that had more fight in them than that!'_

Ashlee thought to herself as she made her way towards the gate, a sadistic smile hiding under the shadows of her now down hair, as she thought back to what she had said to Kyousuke.

_ 'Yup, their ship definitely won't be sailing any time soon, along with a few others. Heh.'_ She couldn't stop the dark chuckle that escaped her lips as she exited the dock and made the lengthy journey back to her apartment, making sure she kept the 'friendly' look on her face, completely disguising what she was really like. Two words that her employers often used to describe her was 'cold blooded', though 'terrifyingly professional', and 'uncatchable bitch' came up just as much.

After she had reached her apartment she unwrapped her hands from the white bandages, took off the yellow bandana, grabbed a long brown trench like jacket, securing it around her body, a duffle bag she had packed that morning, made a quick call, and slipped a small yellow and white baby den-den mushi into one of the jackets deep inner hidden pockets, before leaving to make her way down to the train station.

"Last call for Sento Popura. Last call before the train leaves for Sento Popura. Everyone that has a ticket and has not boarded must board now," a man with a bushy white mustache and round belly called out as the clock near him chimed. Ashlee briskly walked up to him, no ticket in hand, and with a downcast look on her face.

"Ticket ma'am?"

She trembled, "No, I seem to hav' lost mine. Could you please let me on? My mistress is expectin' me, an' I don't hav' any money to buy a new on'."

The man looked at her, not with pity, but with a hint of humor before he looked to both sides.

"Well, we wouldn't want to keep our mistress waiting then, now would we?" he asked her, almost in a challenging way to see if she would respond correctly, not trusting her.

_ 'Good. We can't trust people. Make them prove their value,'_ she thought as she made the new 'Lee' shake her head violently before she continue to use Kyousuke's accent.

"No! We can't! Mistress knows everythin'. She has eyes in the shadows, so we really cannot!"

The man patted her shoulder, making it look like he pitied her, before stepping aside to let the girl enter.

"Have a safe trip. One must always be vigilant to what lurks in the shadows."

_ 'Because you never know what might be hiding in its inky depths,'_her thoughts echoed as she looked for an empty compartment on the train.

The train had three different areas. A dining area, where most people were at seeing as it was nearing that time in the evening. An open area where it just had rows of seats facing each other, like in most land trains. The last area was more closed off. Each compartment had two seats facing each other and a sliding door with a window to block out the rest of the train. Ashlee walked down the aisle until she found a vacant one. After stepping inside she shut the door and lowered the blinds on the glass panel. Showing that the compartment was now in use and whoever was inside did not want to be disturbed.

After she lowered the blinds she let the duffle bag down to the ground, and took off her jacket, setting it down on one of the seats before sitting down beside it, taking off the wig that she wore, tossing that too to the ground, once again revealing the short, but still, black hair. As a habit, she ran her fingers through the short locks as she looked out the window, watching as the waves and sea passed by. It would take at least an hour to an hour and a half to reach her stop, giving her just enough time to get ready.

She leaned over, unzipped the duffle bag that was by her feet, pulled out a decent sized blue and gold box, which was taking up a fifth of the space in the bag, and set it down onto her lap.

"Time to get ready for work," Ashlee sighed as she let another tremor run all over her body, before reaching out with a once again pale hand, opening the lid of the box. Inside was a small amount of different makeup tools compared to the amount she had on her vanity. Along with the tools, in the box held different containers. She rummaged through the box, pulling out certain containers, all differing in shapes and colours, before she set the box aside and pulled out and mirror, a brush, and a long blonde wig, a few shades lighter than the blonde her hair had been that morning and right now, all from inside the duffel bag.

Ashlee stood the mirror on top of the box she had set on the opposite of her and her jacket, angled so she could see her reflection. She then set the long wig so it flowed perpendicular to her legs, and ran the brush through it, humming softly as she did. After she had brushed the wig till it shined she picked it up and placed it on top of her own head, covering her short blonde hair. Looking at the mirror, Ashlee gently pushed the long fringe that hung right above her black eyes, the only thing she didn't revert back too, before she began to apply different shades of make-up onto her face, transforming her way she looked even more.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Mistress. How was the trip?" an older woman asked when a figure stepped off onto the train platform, The figure was a young woman with golden hair that reached her waist, had ruby lips, and dark eyes that were accented with some light make-up around them. She wore a suit that had a dark blue tail coat, a silky light blue cravat, black flared pants that nearly covered the black heels she wore, and in her white gloved hands she held a duffel bag, a folded up brown coat, a black walking stick, and a black top hat with a blue band. The 'Mistress' handed the other woman, who was wearing a simple emerald green shirt and grey pants, and had her light brown hair pulled up into a tight bun, the duffel bag and folded up jacket, which she gladly took.<p>

"It was good 1293. Now, you said you know the way to Donyoko-san?"

"Yes Mistress. It's just a few minutes' walk from here."

"Good, then we better hurry," Ashlee said as the placed the top hat upon her head and began to walking in the direction 1293 had indicated, and said woman following alongside her, duffel bag and jacket in hand as the two walked away from the station, blending in with the crowd.


	4. Chapter 3

**_I don't own One_ Piece**

* * *

><p>"Ah, Mistress, here we are. This is Donyoko-san's office building," 1293 said as they neared a two story structure built at the edge of the busy island.<p>

_ 'Here someone could easily receive and ship merchandise and many wouldn't even notice,' _Ashlee looked at the sea with distastefully before looking to her companion.

"It would be best if you waited here out of sight. They requested that I come alone. Keep your den-den mushi on hand at all times. If things go south I might need your help."

"Understood," the woman said as she handed the folder up trench coat back so Ashlee could retrieve her den-den mushis, slipping both into an inner pocket of her tail-coat jacket. Ashlee tipped her hat to the older woman before she continued to walk, now alone, to the office building, her walking stick and heels making faint tapping noises on the cemented ground.

_ 'Now let's see what type of person you are Donyoko-san. Do you try your best to live in the light, as highly unlikely as it is. Do you scurry around in the shadows?' _ Ashlee tipped her hat down lower as her sadistic smile returned, '_Or do you live in between like I do, standing with one foot on each side, choosing not to care about how you live as long as you see tomorrow?'_

After taking a short walk to the back of the office, Ashlee located a door with no handle, clearly meant to be opened from the inside, and was made to try to blend in with its surrounding walls. Striding up to it, she sharply knocked, and the certain dull ring verified that the door was made out of metal. '_A compound of steel and iron most likely.'_

As Ashlee thought that a small strip of the door, about three quarters of the way up, slide to the side, revealing a pair of cold dark chocolate coloured eyes and tan skin surrounding them.

"Who are you, and what business do you have here?" the man asked, his voice deep and rough. Ashlee spoke, but keep her hat tilted down.

"I have a business meeting with Donyoko-san. It seems he is need of some information I may or may not have."

"My boss has no business with a lady such as yourself. Now leave," Ashlee lifted her head slightly, making only one of her eyes visible through the shadow her hat casted upon her face.

"Oh, I assure you, your _boss_ does have business, very important business, with me. And I can also assure you, if Donyoko-san found out that you denied _the_ Shadow Informant entrance, he will be none too happy," She then shrugged, slowly turned away," but I if that's how it is, I better be going. I am a very busy person, you see, and I rather not like to waste my time… Kurosai Maito-kun. Oh, and tell your wife and your lovely children hello for me. I can't wait to eat Chi-chan's delicious cooking again. She makes such good teriyaki chicken and rice, don't you think?," the sound of a gasp, accompanied with the sound of the heavy lock being undone and the metal door swinging open in a hurry made Ashlee stop her momentary departure.

"WAIT! Please! I am very sorry Shadow-san. P-Please, right this way. The boss had been expecting you," she turned back around, she smirk now gone, replaced by an unemotional poker face, and follows Maito through the open door into a very dim lit corridor.

_ 'I guess this answers my previous question_,' Ashlee thought as they walked, the sounds of the steps echoing, _'only those who are accustomed to only so little light in their life can greet people as such.' _ Maito lead her down to another door. Opening, and then stepping aside, he let her enter first. Her lips twitched up slightly from his actions.

_ 'Ah, a male who chooses when to be a gentleman. How… Disgusting and deceitful.'_

"Kurosai! Who is this?! I told you to only come here when _he_ came. Not some high class prostitute!" Maito flinched and looked to the one being called as such through the corner of his eyes as the middle ages nan stood up from the wooden chair he was sitting in.

_ 'Medium height, greying dark red hair, feint crows-feet wrinkles at the eyes, large low class suit hastily put together, though not large enough to cover all of his wide build, slight fat on his lower torso, too many rings on slightly larger than normal fingers, one pierced ear with an emerald jewel in piercing, and finally, a gun and rum flask hidden under his jacket… All in all, he tried to dress to impress, or impose, but didn't know who he was really meeting.'_

"Uh…. Well, you see… She's-"

"The one person you shouldn't anger," Ashlee cut in, stepping forward and bending into an over dramatic bow, her walking stick increasing her left arm span as it was held out to the side. "I am the Mistress of Shadows, the one that has eyes and ears everywhere, and knows many things. The Marines and you also call me by my other name, the 'Shadow Informant'," Ashlee then stood up and gave him a cold closed eye smile

"And I am in no means a woman who sells her body for money. No matter how 'high class' I am, Donyoko-san," as she finished her smile turned into a flat line, the type that showed people how disappointed someone could be and more. Donyoko was pale she stared at him with such a look, but then sharply glared at Maito, trying to gather not only his wits, but also is cracking image.

"What sort of sick joke is this?! You're trying to tell me this bitch is the one with a 75,000,000 Berri bounty? Where's that man, the one I talked to before? That man must be _him_!" Donyoko then turned a pointed a heavily ringed finger at Ashlee as she walked passed him to the only other chair in the room to sit in, her stick resting against the table with her top hat hanging of the handle of the stick. "And you! You're probably just his toy- his mouth piece, so he doesn't have to come in person! Well, you can just go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and tell him that the deal is off unless he arrives here by tomorrow morning!"

Ashlee didn't look at him as she flicked off an imaginary piece of lint from her shoulder before admiring her silk white gloves. She waited a few seconds looking at them before she looked up, as if she just noticed he had spoke. "I'm sorry, were you talking to me? I wasn't listening all that much. All I could hear was unimportant garbage coming out of a sexist male's mouth," Donyoko's face flushed with anger as she said one leg crossing over the next. She then moved one hand to push her long fringe away from her eyes slightly before looking at him again. He was about to go into another range induced fit, but there was something in her bottomless black eyes that made him stop, feeling a coldness run through his bones.

"Now, Donyoko-san, it seems that we have a few things to clear up. So if you could, please, join me," Ashlee motioned to the chair that sat on the other end of the table, the one he had be sitting in before, than looking back to the man. She could tell that he now knew the coldness that ran through his body. Her eyes told him that _he_ was the prey and _she_ was the predator. Forgetting his pride he sat down, dismissing Maito. "Good. Now, first things first. That man you talked to was 449, one of my most trusted employees, and his is more my mouthpiece than I his. Most of the time I have him go to these meetings to see if it is worth doing business, but this time happens to be located closer than he was, so I decided to save him the inconvenience of having to travel so far. Next, I am the informant you wished to meet with, and if you don't believe me I could indulge you with a detailed account of this shipping business that you're family built, ran, and owned, for now five generations and it's… Back door deals that have been going on since your grandfather, who you were named after, took over, right Donyoko Souta-san? But that takes time, and I'm not one that waste something so precious, so how about we cut to the chase. What do you need my presence for?

* * *

><p><em> "<em>How did your meeting go Mistress?" 1293 asked as Ashlee rounded the corner, the sky now fairly dark. She sighed and ran a hand over her face as if she was truly tired from fatigue.

"Well," her reply was slightly muffled," it went well. Thought I am going to be gone for a long trip," Ashlee then took off her hat, cravat, jacket, and silk gloved, handing it all, as well as her now folded up walking stick, to 1293 as she was handed the trench coat. After Ashlee had gotten the trench coat on, she was handed the now once again full duffle bag and the den-den mushis.

This time, instead of having the trench coat tied tightly with the collar up, Ashlee opted to wear the tan coloured jacket loosely, only really the middle closed as the collar and bottom was flared out to reveal her white button up dress shirt and black dress pants. With the duffle bag hanging in the crook of her arm, she rapidly tied the long golden blonde wig upon her head in a loose braid, making her whole appearance quite casual and more local, and most importantly, very different. 1293 too looked different than before. Her hair was now down and she was wearing a three quarter sleeved red leather jacket with a black shirt underneath and light blue ripped skinny jeans, completed with bright worn sneakers on her feet.

"How much time until the next train?"

"It should be arriving in around four hours at the earliest, but it will be the last one for the night," Ashlee frowned slightly, it was farther away than she liked, but it did give her a perfect opportunity to talk to Paul for a little bit.

"How far away are we from your residence 129- I mean _Jane_?" Jane looked at her with surprise, but took notice when Ashlee moved her eyes around, signally that they were nearly a less secluded area and that more people would be around.

"If we manage to get a ride, it should take up only around fifteen minutes," Ashlee changed her frown into a cheerful smile. Not like the one she would wear when she was 'Lee', this one was more reserved, less childish, a smile worthy of this character, another step to another mask she had made up so she could become anyone she made up. She preferred to be called a 'chameleon' to the term an 'actor'. An actor acts because that is only part of their job they decided they wanted to take on. A chameleon changes the colour of their skin to show their mood, how they are reacting to the temperature, and to blend in with the surrounding nature to survive, and that's why she changed too, so she could not only survive, but thrive. So she was not always having to worry about people recognizing her and making her always be on the run from things she would rather not ever catch up to her.

She and Jane chatted like they were good friends, laughing at the right moment, teasing at the little things, seemly sharing inside jokes that no one else knew, as they waited for the islands choice of transportation, a horse drawn carriage, was free, and continued the 'friendship' as they carriage took them all the way to Jane's 'home'.

Shortly after they arrived to the modest one story home, 1293 left saying she would go and pick up some food for dinner, leaving her mistress alone. As Ashlee sat down on the medium sized leather couch, she thought back to her business meeting. Nowadays she never seemed to get a good true job for an informant, needing her to stay hidden while quietly observing her prey, knowing it could take days, even weeks to find what she needed. No, now people wanted her to cut corners and take as many stupid and reckless risks as possible to get as much information as soon as possible, or even inflict physical damage to some people. Mental she was okay with, but being _ordered_ to kill for what someone _might_ know, she looked down upon.

_ 'Leave the killing to the stupid mercenaries. I am an Informant, not some killer for sale!'_

**_'Purupurupuru. Purupurupuru.' _**The sound of the small yellow baby den-den mushi that was now awake, lying beside the sleeping white on the black coffee table in front of her, startled her from her thoughts. Only one person would be phoning her at this time of night.

_ 'Paul,'_ she picked up the mouthpiece, allowing the call, bit once again did not greet the man.

"How's the weather for you this fine evening?" Paul asked when he noticed his call had gone through.

"Not a single drop seems to be falling anytime soon, but there's always a chance for rain," Ashlee replied as she leaned back into the couch. Because of a certain eccentric mechanic she does business with, he was able to make her little den-den mushi receive far off calls like a normal sized one, making it a great thing for her travels.

"Ah, that too seems to be the case for where I am as well. Tell me, how did the meeting go? I know Donyoko can be a little unruly at time."

"I'll tell you about it after we get another pressing matter out of the way. Has 7248 found out any more on the target?" the baby den-den mushi copied the way Paul rolled his eyes at her behaviour.

"I can't say it's much. Like we confirmed before with our employer, it was Blackbeard that attacked the island previously called Drum Island, making it's King, Wapol, flee, until he later came back, only to have to town later liberated from his reign. Other than that Blackbeard has left the island that 7248 is currently stationed at, heading for mostly likely Jaya. And no new crew members have been said to have joined. It is still the sick doctor with his equally sick horse, the sniper, and the strongman. He tried to find out the crews name, but he had to back out because they began to suspect him. It seems that they are still trying to sail by a small makeshift raft.'

Ashlee ran a finger over her left cheek in thought. _'No new members and no vessel upgrades, and yet they are still sailing so steady across the Grand Line. What exactly he looking for… Or if not what, then whom?'_

"It'd be best if you messaged Fire-kun about this. He wanted us to tell him everything we dug up. Also, tell 7248 he can expect a call from me to get hand firsthand information, as well as call who ever we have on Jaya and any surrounding islands to be watching for anyone fitting Blackbeard's and anyone of his crews description. Now, what have the other picked up?"

"Well, it seems that a rookie pirate crew from the North Sea that 9153 has been tailing has decided to try their hand at Reversal Mountain. I think they will make it across and survive, but 9153 bets they will only last maybe three months. 1749 has found out some certain information on a noble that one of our customers have been waiting impatiently for…" as Paul went on Ashlee made mental notes and wrote a few things down, making sure to write down numbers of employees should would have to contact to get further details.

"So, it's been a relatively quiet day," she sighed after Paul finished filling her in.

"Yes it has been, for your workers. But it's been a pretty busy day for you, hasn't it been Mistress?"

"Not as much as I thought it would be. Donyoko-san is very easy to read, and easier to predict."

"So the meeting was about…"

"Drugs. Drug shipments that their rivals from another island have been doing. It's been cutting into his 'profit', and he wanted to know exactly what Lantoro-san is selling, and how much of it."

"Ahh... And let me guess. He also asked if it would be possible if the head of the rivals groups was to 'disappear'."

"You know, it's really creepy that you know details of the meeting before I even get to tell you. And you're right, but he also wanted me to bring some stuff back so that they can 'compare' it to their own," She said, a teasing smile just barely appearing on her lips before at the beginning.

"Of course I'm right. And it's because of the tone in your voice. You only use that tone when you're annoyed, but you are trying to hide it because it's not 'polite' nor 'professional'. And most of the time you only get annoyed when the new employer doesn't seem to understand what a true informant is and thinks that they are merely investigative assassins."

"Che, you're too observant old man!" the snail, mimicking Paul, raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Now that was _really_ impolite and unprofessional. Didn't I raise you better than to call your elder names? And who did you think you learned your observation skills from?"

"Oh, I always thought I learned them first hand. You know, trying to not only keep me, but sometime even you, alive," Ashlee said off-handedly making a vague hand motion to the side like it didn't matter. "Anyways, seeing as we have both been fully briefed, I better talk to Iceberg-san and ask him is there are any ship inspections need near Caprona Island, and tell him I will at least be gone for three weeks, six max."

"Alright… And Ashlee, I am truly sorry you had to go through such a nightmare-ish life as you did. It's just not right if such a young child, and one of your heritage, to go what you have to go through."

Ashlee scowled, teasing mood gone, and leaning forward so she could be closer to the snail, even if it set the small thing uneasy.

"Paul, stop it. You went through a harder time than I did, having to live on that forsaken ship for so many long years. And you know that my 'heritage' or my 'bloodline' doesn't matter. I wish I didn't have such filth running in my veins and that what little childhood I had, had been at least a little normal or happy. Like what my brother got a taste of before the world denied him the right to live."

"I am still sorry Ashlee."

"Don't be, we are still together right? We're partners in crime, nothing can pull us apart. We've always made sure of that, no matter who and what stood in our way."

"And you always made sure to remind me of that," Paul said, the den-den mushi now smiling comically wide, trying to make her smile again. And succeeded, and this time with a small laugh.

"Always Paul. Forever and always."


	5. Chapter 4

_**I don't own One** **Piece**_

* * *

><p>"So that the plan. I am sorry if this comes as an inconvenience to you Iceberg-san, but we both know that my jobs come first to me with my line of work," Ashlee explained as she was sitting in the comfortable fabric high back chair in front of the Water 7 mayor and Gallery-La president.<p>

"Nmmma… No, I understand. We have an agreement, and I don't feel like breaking it," Iceberg replied, rubbing his chin, before resting it in his hand, propped up by his elbow on his desk. Ashlee, dressed as Lee, kindly smiled.

"And I thank you for that. If not for you allowing me to live in your city and work under you, I'm sure the past three years would have been much more complicated," she leaned back into her chair, looking relaxed. "Has Kalifa said if there are any jobs at Caprona that I can use as an alibi?"

Iceberg looked though a few papers on his desk before handing one to her. "This is the closest one she could find, about a day's travel from here. You're fairly lucky; it's quite new, so it would be a good pick."

Ashlee took the papers, scanning the information on it. It was a simple request from the villagers from Rook Island. They had no shipwrights, and Water 7 had the closest ones available. A few days ago they went through an extremely violent storm, damaging the few fishing ships they had. They weren't sure if they could fix the ships themselves, so they were asking for Gallery-La's help. She set the paper down on her lap, giving Iceberg her attention again.

"Seems like a good job. After I finish the one at Caprona, which should take me two-three weeks, counting one for sailing, I'll head over too Rook and check out the damages, see if we can help. The storm could have damaged the hulls for all I know," Ashlee shrugged at the end. "I'll send word a few days before I leave so that the villagers won't have to wait four weeks for some shipwrights to come."

"Nmma… Sounds like a good plan. I'll tell Kalifa to keep a small team on standby so that they can leave when I get your message," Iceberg replied, looking pleased. Ashlee studied him for a few seconds before sighing when she saw the time on the clock behind him.

"You cancelled all your other meetings today again, didn't you?" Iceberg smiled and stood up, walking over to a window where a small stray cat he had found a few days again, named Falcon, lad in the ledge.

"I didn't want to go to any of them. They all sounded boring," he said as he began to pet the fluffy creature. Ashlee shook her head at his antics,

"Unbelievable. You are no doubt one if the laziest employers, and mayor, I have ever seen," she said under her breath as she watched the tailored jacket, striped pants clad man get scratched when he pet Falcon in a spot the cat didn't like. _'But one of the kindest as well.'_

She sighed again, this time for show, as she folded up the paper Iceberg gave her, placed it in her jean pocket, and stood up, grabbing the pack that sat on the floor besides her.

"Well, I guess I have to fulfill my part of the deal before I head out," she pulled out a stack of papers, and set them on his desk. "Here's the list of possible customers coming your way in the few weeks. I'd be careful if I was you, seems to be a strong wave coming in."

Iceberg gave the paper a glance before looking at 'Lee' with a smile. "I'm sure my employee's and your fellow shipwrights can handle them, Lee-chan."

Ashlee waved a hand unimpressed, "yes, yes. I know they are monsters, I'm just saying be careful. There's very interesting pirate crew in that list that could be heading this way. Their ship probably will be in need of repairing, and they don't seem to have a shipwright among them, so they could come and try and find one. And guessing by their previous _'adventures'_, their captain won't take 'no' for an answer," she picked up some papers that were stapled together, handing it to him. There wasn't much written on any of the pages, but what was, was amazing. Iceberg looked down at the top sheet that showed a mini picture of the captain's bounty. A childish smiling boy around Ashlee's age with a scar under his left eye and wearing a straw hat.

"He must be interesting if he has caught your attention...Know anything else on him?" he said as he read the information. Ashlee could tell he was now trying to pry some information out of her, so she decided it would be a good time to be going. She picked up her pack and hung the strap off one shoulder.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I'm currently on a tight schedule, so I'll be taking my leave now. I'll send word in a few weeks," Iceberg nodded his head as she gave a small bow, and walked to the large double doors.

She was opening one when a thought came to mind. It was about the storm that wreaked Rook's fishing ships. _'It's too soon for it… But it's possible.''_

"Iceberg-san," she kept her back to him, "also, the Aqua Laguna might be coming at around the same time I do. It would be wise to start preparing,"

"Nma… Thanks for the heads up Lee-chan."

"It's no problem," she nodded her head, walking out of the room, letting the doors close behind her.

"AH! Lee-san! What are you doing here?" Kalifa, who was walking to Iceberg's office, asked when she saw Ashlee.

"Thanks for the job info. I'll going to go and get supplies and leave tomorrow. I'll be back in a few weeks. Boss' orders," 'Lee' replied rather coldly when she walked past the woman. Not that she had a very good reason for acting as such. What Ashlee had been doing for the past three years, lying and digging up information, was no different than what Kalifa and the other's had been doing.

_ 'Maybe it's because they were able to pull the wool over my own eyes for nearly a year," _Ashlee grudgely though as she walked through the building and through the front doors.

At that time the marines, and more importantly, the CP9, had hired her for some information in a personal bussniess meeting, which is where she learned the true identities of the four people she thought she knew and a few others.

_ 'As long as they don't put the pieces together about 'Lee' and the 'Shadow Informant' are the same person I will be alright…'_

Luckily, even before she knew of their identities of the CP9, something had always 'rubbed her wrong' about the secretary, so her attitude had always been on the cold side towards her, even if it was uncharacteristic if the 'happy-go-lucky' Lee.

* * *

><p>'Lee' fiddled with the coils of rope hanging off her rolled up jeans as she walked around the city , seeing as she now had the rest of the day off to get supplies. She still smiled, waved, and laughed with people who passed by and chatted with her, but her thoughts kept con circulation back to the final thing she said to Iceberg,<p>

_ 'Aqua Laguna huh...' _a troubled expression fell onto her face when people had finally become too busy to notice her. The thoughts of the giant tidal wave always made her uneasy, and knowing that the rest of the citizens here at Water 7 were for the most part alright with living on a slowly sinking tourist island slightly bothered her even more so. As much as she liked living staying here, Ashlee knew sooner or later she would have to leave,

_ 'Maybe Sabaody. I have a good flow of Intel coming from that island already, and it would be easier to try and access the New World info if I set up there. Plus then I will no longer have to fear falling into the water every few steps, or about any annual giant tidal wave,'_ Ashlee thought as she leaned over a vendors fruit display, picking out the ones she would take along. She waved the merchant good bye and continued walking. For a few seconds it sounded like a good idea, but she then frowned as she placed her fresh oranges, apples, limes, and bananas in her pack. '_No, not Sabaody. Marines, Nobles, and Pirates with personal vendettas against me are crawling all over there and that's one of the first islands they check to see if that's where I hide. For now, Water 7 is my best bet. Besides, right now I have some amazing assets here… Though I would rather die than say that to _his_ face. He has enough of an ego as is,'_ she was thinking that, walking down the main street with people everywhere, when she felt the hairs on her arms go up the tiniest amount. Taking a quick peek through her peripheral vision also confirmed what she thought, seeing the people all around stop, stare, gap or glare at something, or _one_ behind her.

"Speak, or rather think, of the devil," Ashlee muttered to herself. "What do you want now Franky?"

"As always, you suuuuper know when I'm here, Ash-chan," Franky exclaimed as she turned around, once again having to tilted her head back to look someone in the eye. She wasn't short, everyone was just abnormally tall!

"And as always, I have to remind you that my name is _Lee_, not _Ash_," 'Lee' told him with an unimpressed look before walking away, knowing that he would follow. "And would it kill you to put on a pair of pants, or at least button up your shirt? Just looking at you is making me cold."

"Hey! These show a man's pride!" he retorted.

"Pervert," Ashlee rolled her eyes, but smiled as she said so.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment, idiot,"

"IT WASN'T?!" This went on as the two made their way through the city, sticking to less busy streets the moment they got off the main water way. Along with their near playful banter, Franky asked numerous times why they didn't just take a yagara bull, only to have the girl, who was sixteen years younger and only reached half way up his torso, push him into the canal, resulting in quite a large splash and his gold chain floating away a few feet.

It was common knowledge that the underworld demolition boss was on good terms with the sole female dock one mast repair shipwright, mostly because the two had arrived at Water 7 around the same time, three years ago, Franky a few months before Lee, so he had been the one to take her in and show her the ropes, along with recommending her to Iceberg (in secret). Also, often if Lee was on a job that required demolition, she would hire a few members of the Franky Family to take care of it, befitting both parties. But still, many people were at unease, and thankfully, keep their distance from the blue haired cyborg.

"So, you coming to Scrap Island later? I've been suuuper strong the past week and got some big bounties, so now I have a ton of money to spend," Ashlee placed a finger to her chin in fake thought as she handed over his sunglasses and now wrung out Hawaiian t-shirt that she was holding while he had fixed his hair.

"Sure, but only if you get some good wine or sake for me, I can't stand that revolting stuff you guys drink," Franky huffed and placed his sunglasses back over his eyes, combing his giant fingers though his anti-gravity, still slightly wet, mullet.

"Cola is not digesting! It's a perv- I mean a man's drink!"

"You know I have nothing against your 'fuel' of choice, "she reminded him, "It's the _other _man's drink that the rest of your family like to have that I don't like. Now, you better head back before the people around here riot," more and more people had arrived since she had helped, or rather, ignored, as Franky got out of the canal, but still offered to wring out his shirt. Many were angered merely at the fact that Franky had even showed his face in an area still a little close to the docks, where he could normally be found if he was planning on causing some trouble.

"Huh, when did all the spectators arrive? Yosh, I'll suuper see you later, Ash-chan!" Franky said before he took off.

"Stop it with the stupid nickname! It's LEE!" she yelled back as she watched him run.

_ 'I swear, one day he'll be the sole reason why my cover will be blown!'_ she angrily though, turning around to head in a different direction, not wanting to have to go through the sea of people.

But even when she thought that, she couldn't help but smile internally at his antics. He had taken to calling her that after a few months of doing business together, and after out her real identity because of a mission gone wrong within the city. he didn't want to call her 'Shadow' in public, but he also didn't want to have to remember all her different names, so he said he would call her 'Ash' because it was the other part of her name, as well as claiming that shadows and ash were both a type of shade of grey. When she had told him that people would get confused and ask questions by him calling 'Lee' Ash, he exclaimed that all they had to say was that when she was in the right light, her eyes would look ash grey. Problem solved.

_ 'They only go grey when I lose my composure though,'_ she shook her head with a now external mile as she walked down the sidewalk. Only a very few amount of people had seen her real eye colour from her either losing composure or some other reason. And Franky, who was the master at maddening her, saw them almost at the point where she no longer felt the bother to change them to coal black if they weren't in public.

"Idiots, the whole lot of them," Ashlee muttered under her breath, running a hand over her face. Just thinking about how much she had let her guard down around him just wore her out.

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_Why again did I say I would come?' _ Ashlee wondered as she rapped her wrapped knuckles against one of the two colossal green doors, listening to all the noises that were coming from inside. She knew coming out here to Scrap Island in the middle of the afternoon was not the smartest move to make, and she didn't want to make a habit out of it, but she really didn't have much of a choice in the matter. People had seen her tell Franky she would come, what's more, they had saw _Lee_ tell Franky that, so she couldn't come in a different disguise like she would have, and done before.

_ 'Ignorant oaf, and because of that I can't have any good wine!'_ Ashlee grumbled audibly as she ran a hand through her black let down hair. She wished that when the 'family' first met Lee, that she had not told them that she didn't drink, but if she did if would only be good sake, no rum.

"Ah! Lee-san, you're finally here!" an extremely circular man, who wore the signature Franky family goggles, a bow tie under his double chin, suspenders to hold up his striped pants, and a waist coat, opened the door, greeting the short girl, "Ooooi! Aniki! Guest of honor arrived!"

Ashlee gave Tamagon a suspicious look, "Guest of honor? What is Franky planning now? she asked as she walked into the oddly shaped building, waving to Kier, Schollzo, Kop, and a few other members she couldn't place names to.

"What makes you think Aniki's planning anything, Lee-san?" Zambai asked her when he came up besides her, offering a small cup filled with clear liquid. Ashlee took with a smile.

"Because this is Franky we're talking about." she lifted the cup to her lips and drank the contents in one gulp. Feeling the warmth it left in her throat._ 'Though, the sake they have is really good stuff. Smooth.'_

As Ashlee sighed at the feeling she looked around, "You know what, I don't even see him here… Or the Square Sisters," she gave back the cup to Zambai, who had just finished drowning his own glass.

"They're probably around here somewhere," he said with a toothy smile, his face slightly flushed red from previous drinks.

"Should I be scared?" she asked, laughing. She had noticed that almost all the men here were holding amber coloured liquid filled glasses, all staggering a little and red-faced.

"I'm not entirely sure," Zambai replied, also laughing. Out of all the members of the Franky Family, Zambai had to be the one she got along the best with. Their personalities might now clash every now and again, but they truly did respect each other-

"So, how's Shadow doing? I'm guessing she let you the list of upcoming bounties to give us," -even if the respect the other's felt for her was a lie, just like everything else.

"The Mistress is doing well, and is busy as usual," she replied, throwing a thumb over her shoulder to gesture to the pack that still hung on her back, "and the moment I find him I'll give Franky the list. Looks like some big ones could find their way here," Zambai pushed his goggles up.

"Who-" he began at ask, but was cut off by a _very_ familiar rhythm, and the lights turning off, washing them in pitch-black inkiness.

"Told you he was planning something, "laughing even more so, Ashlee nudged his arm as the stayed in the dark, but a spot light came on, focused at the back where the stage was and a giant white sheet revealed tree very noticeable silhouettes. Men began to roar and cheer for their Aniki as the music continued.

"Hey you guys! Did you call my name?!" the largest silhouettes asked, making the men around cheer and call out for their Aniki.

" ~Don't be shy, listen everyone. Say my name~" he began to sing and dance, along with the other two. _'He still can't sing...'_ Ashlee face palmed as everyone yelled out "Franky!" and "Aniki!'"again.

"~I'm this island's most super man!~" He continued, throwing the sheet away revealing himself and the two woman beside him. Both had their hair shades as large squared, though the one with the a while white fur collar, yellow goggles, bikini-top, and slacksdidn't have as curly hair as the one with a lilac pearl necklace, pink cropped top, bikini-bottom, and gloves.

"~The Water 7's underground face! Yes, they call me:~" the three leaned over and did a rolling motion with their arms before they went into his signature pose.

"~FRANKY!~" he called out, two arms together, up and to the side, making the two tattoos on them form a single star. Mozu and Kiwi too were in that pose. The yelling and the cheering that had been going on for the whole time dramatically increased along with the drunk men now clapping and whistling.

Ashlee, who had gradually began to feel slightly suffocated by the over excited fanbo- men, and their noise, yelled out an apology to Zambai, who was joining in on the wolf whistling at the twins. After that she made her way over to the bar at the side of the building where there was less people and room for her to finally breathe again.

_ 'Always one for the theatrics,'_ she watched as Franky did a few more poses for his adoring fans, yelling out 'SUUUPER!' a few times. Though she did have to chuckle when Kiwi and Mozu's job turned from backup dancers to body guards as armour-clad mean tried to get closer to the stage.

The sigh of this amused Ashlee for another good fifteen more minutes as she tended to some more sake in another small glass she had poured herself. It was still half full when she got up from her bar stool and untied multiple coils of rope from her jeans.

"I guess it's up to me to enforce the crowd control," she let out a sigh before smiling in a very un-Lee like way, snapping her wrist a few times, making the ropes that were loose look alive, She let them 'dance' for a few more seconds before she snapped her wrist again, this time at the adoring fans that were making headway onto the stage.

_ 'Sorry Paulie-san. I am going to use two of your attacks. All my moves would be too violent to use here.'_

"Shrouds and Rat-Line knot!" as she called out the ropes weaved into an intricate knotted web, smashing and trapping many. Ashlee untied her last two coils, using the 'Top Knot', grabbed other random members and making them spin at impossible speeds, only to stop and topple over when they hit the pile of men caught under the net, all laying on the ground next to the stage.

After looking over her work she nodded her head in approval, dropping the two ends she still held, and once again picked up her glass, taking a small sip.

"You're welcome, by the way," smirking; she looked over the glasses rim at the three figures.

"Ahh! What was that for Lee-chan!" Kiwi, the one in red, yelled as she and her sister jumped off the stage, running to the pile of unconscious mean to untangle them all.

"I thought you two needed some help, so I helped," Ashlee said as she set her glass down again.

"But did you have to use your ropes?!" Mozu, the one in yellow, exclaimed.

"What else could I have used? It's not like I have any of those freaky devil fruit powers-" she heard Franky laugh under his breath when she said this, but Ashlee kept on going, "-so I just used what I know. Besides, none of them are hurt."

If just to prove her wrong, a few painful moans could be heard from the men who were slowly waking up within the pile, making Ashlee wince a little.

"...Much," she walked over to the sister, collecting the ropes that had untangled, tying them back into coils on her belt loop before moving to the stage.

"If I didn't know you as well as I do, I would have punched you for even laying a hand on my men… Actually, I still should," Franky told her, a slight growl in his voice, pushing up his sunglasses up once again as she jumped onto the higher leveled floor. Ashlee rolled her eyes, swinging her pack forward and pulling out a stack of papers (slightly smelling of fruit), a little smaller than the stack she had given Iceberg.

"I know, I know. I'll thank my lucky stars later," she held the stack out to him. "Here's the new list of bounties. I already gave Iceberg-san's his list earlier this morning."

Franky raised an eyebrow and took the paper, "Wow, that's quick. You mean you're leaving again already? It hasn't even been a full three days since you got back to the island!"

She raised one shoulder in reply, motioning with her other hand for him to start looking through the bounties, which he did.

"I can't help it. Got a new job, and if I want to make it on time I have to leave tomorrow morning. You don't need the Cog, do you?"

He shook his head, holding his triple pointed chin while thumbing through the papers.

"Na, you know you're the only one that uses it. Che, you really get worked like a horse, even as the boss. Where you' heading to now?" Ashlee quickly looked over her shoulder when his tongue slipped, but saw that the sisters were still concentrated on the mostly all knocked out fan boys. The ones that were waking up would be too groggy to know what they were hearing.

"Caprona, weeks' travel from here. After that to another island close by. They are in need of a ship inspector after their fishing vessels got wrecked in a large storm. A lot of other islands close by have had extremely violent storms lately, more violent than normal, which means that Aqua Laguna will come at around the same time I might get back, maybe five-six weeks. So I need you to get someone to boards up my windows when it strikes."

"Oi, that means that you'll be travelling through some pretty tough weather. Want me to end some of my men with you for the jobs?"

"No, it would be best if you didn't. It's more of a recon job anyways, with a bit more unfortunately, so less is best. Plus you're men are just as well known as the shipwrights here. If they are seen by a marine or someone, that will only lead them here, putting us both in more danger then already. If I need a few of your men for the other job I will send word then. I already told Iceberg-san I would also send word to him for a few shipwrights before I leave for my second job. If the weather is really, worse than what the Grand Line usually throws, I'll tell Iceberg-san in my letter to send a few of your men as well, because if they went through such harsh weather there is no way the hulls of those ships haven't been damaged."

Ashlee shouldered her pack again, giving the cyborg a small smile. "And thanks for your concern Franky." she told him before jumping off the stage. "I have to go. There's a few more things I have I do today. But because I want to leave as soon as I can, would be possible if the Cog can be rigged up and ready before dawn?"

"Yosh, because I've been suuuper strong this week I can have it ready in no time!" Franky yelled, holding out a thumbs up to her. Ashlee chuckled again under her breath and returned the gesture.

"Alright then. I guess I'll be seeing you in a month and a half. If you keep your nose out of trouble I might tell you some details of what happens," she said before walking back to Mozu and Kiwi, gathering the last of her ropes and saying her goodbyes, then making her way out of the building.

When she closed her door behind her she saw that the sun was still quite high in the sky. '_I guess I have some time to pick up some last minute supplies before I go and fill in Paul about today… Oh, and Fire-kun. I better have a chat with him as well,'_ she thought to herself, walking away, before a chilling sea salt filled breeze passed her, making her hair fly stubbornly in her face as Ashlee uncontrollably shivered, wrapping her arms around her body, trying to hold back the escaping body heat.

"I hate the cold! And this is supposed to be a summer island. Ha," she muttered darkly, picking up so she was now walking a brisk pace. She kept on walking till she reached the steps to the higher level when another wild, rougher gust of wind blew by, making her grip her sides more forcefully. She looked over her shoulder at the structurally different house and a fleeting emotion overcame her when she looked at it. Ashlee didn't know what the feeling was, what it signified, or why she was feeling it, so she shrugged it off with another shiver, resuming her way up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 5

_**I don't own One Piece.**_

* * *

><p>The sun was just under the horizon as 'Lee' began placing her two briefcases and bags in the small cog she used from time to time. She had already checked the sails, lines, steering and anchor before she deemed it ready and began unpacking for her journey. Franky had kept his word, and got it ready before dawn. Though every time she had used the boat she could always find a new instalment, courtesy of the blue haired cyborg.<p>

Ashlee saw that this time Franky had gone and gotten her a special 'Franky canon'. She wasn't sure how it all worked, but she knew that she would have time to 'play' with it while on the sea for a week.

Some of her favourite things that Franky had 'upgraded' would have to be the compact kitchen in the 'captain's quarters', one that a complete failure of a cook like her could use, a automatic anchor that made it impossible for the ship to drift at night, a sea king monitor and sea stone lining the bottom and hull of the boat to keep the enormous fish away, and last but not least, a heated and humidified room under the deck, where she slept most of the time. The captain's quarters was really more of a kitchen/storage than anything to her. And even though everything ran on cola, which was a little annoying sometimes when she couldn't get enough of the said drink as fuel, but she still loved everything Franky had done to the ship, even if they were a little strange. But then again, Franky strived on strange.

"Looks like it will be a good day for sailing, well, if the weather holds," Ashlee spoke to herself, looking up at the sky, as she fiddled with the helm, which was located on the raised back deck.

"Oi, oi! You're seriously going to sail alone, for a week, without one of your men Ash-chan?!" she looked down and saw a fuming Franky standing on the shore. Ashlee let go of the helm and walked over to the railing, leaning over it.

"Good morning to you to Franky," Franky pushed up his sunglasses.

"I know you said that you didn't want any of my suuper men for the job because it needed 'stealth', but then you should at least bring some of your men, you 'uncle' even!"

Ashlee sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry Franky, but this is how things are. I already have someone waiting for me in Caprona, and Paul is too far away to make the trip with me,: she tilted her head to the side with a smile, trying to reassure him, "besides, I'll be fine."

"Says the one that sinks like a hammer! And is afraid of water!"

"Oi!" she growled, good mood gone, "none of that is my fault!"

"You could have chosen to not eat the devil fruit! And now you're sailing, in the grand line, alone, and to top it off, with the Aqua Laguna right around the corner!" Ashlee placed her face into her palm, not wanting to throw all her rage at him when he was worried about her.

"Look Franky, I didn't have that choice, just like I don't have a choice right now, but I promise you I'll be alright. I'm sailing on your ship, aren't I? Besides, I can't go and die, we have an ongoing business deal, and ending it because I drowned would be very unprofessional and would stain my name and reputation forever.

"Then you better come back in one suuuper piece Ash-chan," he replied, finally cooled down enough to put his sunglasses back on, even though the sun had still yet to rise.

"It's a deal, now push me away from shore so I can get going," she tossed his the rope that tethered the ship to the shore, and as she positioned her sails to catch the wind, Franky walked up the side and placed both of his hands on the wood, giving a mighty push, sending her out to open water.

"And remember Franky, stay away from any black marines! They are up to no good!" she called out as she began to sail away. She warned him every time he saw her off for the past two years, since after she met _them_. She frowned as the wind gently caressed 'Lee's' hair, thinking about when she first, and hopefully last time, she saw those black marines.

_-two years ago-_

"I seriously don't know why I always challenge you to these races, Mountain Wind-san," Lee said, adding emphasize on the nickname as she and Kaku were making their way to Dock One. Well, Kaku was making his way, Lee was still only allowed in for certain reasons seeing as she was still an apprentice, and she was really suppose to be going home, even if it was in the opposite direction she was currently going.

For the past eight months she had been taking an apprenticeship program at the Dock, getting a chance to work under all of the foremen, but mostly Kaku for her ability to spot the tiniest of details, and Paulie because of her skill with ropes and not having an ounce of fear about heights. Well, counting all the months she had _'illegally'_ hung around the dock and convince Iceberg-san, his semi-new secretary, AND all of the foremen to let her join, she had been here for eleven, nearly twelve months. Having Franky on the side as extra leverage for Iceberg-san had help immensely though.

"Well, I must say, if you don't go into the house call division, your only other choice would be to work under Paulie-san. You're nearly as good as he is with those coils of rose, and the way you use them to manoeuvre is impressive," Kaku complemented, making Lee's skin go a shade darker.

"Thanks Kaku-san, but we both know it all depends if Paulie-san will let me join his division. He's been calling me a shameless woman since I first stepped on the dock!" she threw her arms up. "I mean, for or petes sake, it's not like I'm a type of harlot or something! And what does he mean 'showing off my legs'?! They are _wrapped_ with white_ linen_! And that's_ under_ my baggy overalls!| she let out a frustrated cry, not noticing Kaku chuckle under his breath.

"Well, you wouldn't have to go through all of the harassment if you hadn't picked Dock One. You knew beforehand that only men worked there, and that Paulie-kun is very shy by nature," startled, Lee jumped when someone appeared behind them, butting into the conversation.

The man who spoke had a deep voice, accented by age. His skin was a shade darker or two than Lee's, and he's coal black combed hair receding hair, which was tied back into a small ponytail, was streaked with dull grey. His face shows that he was in his early fifties, but that only added to the warmth that his chocolate brown eyes held.

"Uncle!" Lee exclaimed when she saw who had snuck up on them and was quick to greet him with a hug, even though her arms couldn't wrap all the way around his sturdy form. Kaku, who was much more reserved and less easily spooked, gave the older man a smile as hello.

"It's good to see you again, Paulie-san," Kaku greeted, greeting a nod of agreement from the man as Paul hugged his 'niece' and ruffled her hair at the same time, making the sixteen year old squawk in defiance. Lee tried to push him away, but she was unable because of the hold her 'uncle' had on her. This time she heard Kaku's laugh and glared at him from underneath her now messed up hair.

"Kaku-san…" she growled a warning, the hand that wasn't trying to push away Paul was now inching towards her faithful coils of rope. Kaku saw what she was doing and gave the two a wave, and told them that he would see them again. When she was walking away Paul's hug became more of a restraint as he tried to hold back Lee from tackling the still laughing man, and began to slowly pull her Lee in the opposite direction, towards her apartment.

It took Lee a minute after her uncle had dragged her away for her to calm down and to stop uttering death threats against Kaku, Paul, and for some reason Paulie as well. For the rest of the walk to her place (both Lee and Pal had refused to get a yagara bull) they happily chatted, trying to catch up in the months that they had missed each other.

"Well, it's good to know that your fishing business is going well on the island," Lee said as she unlocked the door to her home, letting Paul walk in first, and then closed the door behind them. She turned around and crossed her arms, her eyes now cold. "But what I am really wondering is why you are here in Water 7 without telling me beforehand."

Paul opened his mouth to answer her, but she lifted her hand to stop him. "Not right now. Right now I am going to get out of these clothes before I catch a cold, and you might as well do the same. Encase you didn't notice, but you smell horrid, and that's saying something seeing as I can barely smell anything. You are also covered in crystallized seawater," she have him a level looks. "You're lucky that your seawater covered 'hug' didn't affect me too much. If it had, Kaku would have noticed and wondered what was wrong."

"Paul smirked and nodded his head."Ah, yes, I'm sorry. I wasn't planning on shocking you like that/ I thought you would have been able to tell I was close by. Or are you slacking off in your training?"

"When am I ever to be one who would slack off on something that could drastically increase my life expectancy?" sarcastically she asked him before walking to her 'office', setting Lee's wigs onto it's stand on the vanity, and made a mental note to later wash it seeing as it was covered in sweat, before letting her body shift back into it's original colours and taking off the fake nose she wore to give Lee a 'smaller nose' look.

After Ashlee had gotten chance into more comfortable clothes, a baggy pale red pullover and faded blue jeans, and washed the sweat off her face, she walked back to the kitchen/dining/living room, seeing that Paul had changed as well. Instead of beige and black old fishing clothes, he was now wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up a quarter of the way and casual dark pants.

"Now, what was so urgent at you had to come all the way here in person?" she asked as she joined him at the table where he was sitting at.

"There has been a request," Paul said simply, but he gave off a very serious air.

"A request? From whom?" intrigued, Ashlee leaned forwards and placed her elbows on the wood.

"They would not say, only that they were marines." she quirked an eyebrow. Over half of her jobs came from marines who were too lazy to do their job.

"That's all? Doesn't seem all that important to me. Give it to the closest number to deal with."

"I nearly did, that is until they specifically said 'that they had an opulent job for you, Mistress, and that they will be waiting for you tonight in water 7 at 10:00 exactly, and that if you choose to accept, they will make his worth your while'."

She was pleasantly surprised a bit. "So not only did they know the fact that whoever they were talking with wasn't who they wanted. That you would be able to get to me fast enough, which would mean that you would have to be ranked quite high to know where I was. And they knew I was not male. But to be honest, the last one was a fifty-fifty chance." A small smile made it's way onto her lips and drew her arms back so the where crosses lazily. "Where this place they want to hold the meeting?"

"It is in the warehouse district of the docks, in building twelve," he answered her, an elderly smile gracing his lips as well, but there was a dark gleam in his eyes.

"And I assume you'll be accompanying you Mistress?"

"Only if she will let me. These are marines if they are telling the truth, so I do not trust them."

Ashlee let out a cold laugh," You don't trust anyone Paul."

"I trust you. We are the only ones we need to trust."

"I guess that's what happened when you're self dubbed 'partners in crime'," she said with a smile as Paul got up and moved towards the cabinet by the sink, removing two mugs.

"That, and I've practically raised you since you were a young child. Now, how about a hot cup of tea?"

"While you're at it, you might as well get the blueprints of warehouse twelve out. I know you brought the, and we have to plan this out carefully, seeing as they are no normal marines."

* * *

><p><em>'Well, they sure know how to pick a meeting place,'<em> Ashlee thought to herself as her three inch black leather heels clicked on the cemented ground.

"This is the place?" she asked Paul, who stood besides her, wearing a long dark brown trench coat and a flat cap to hide his features. He looked at the warehouse, and nodded. They sky was pitch black, and no one was around, making her feel as if she and Paul were the only ones who were alive. A shiver of adrenaline ran through her as she adjusted her golden wig, top hat, the sky blue ribbon that ran around her top hat, her suit, and the white mask she wore that covered the top half of her face, only showing her back eyes. Her blood red painted lips smiled as another shiver ran down her spine.

"How many are there?' Paul ask, fixing his own mask, identical to Ashlee's, but black.

"Let me check," she told him before closing her eyes, concentrating. An image of her surroundings appeared in her mind, all black but outlined in white. She focused on the three story building in front of them and say eight light silhouettes inside. Seven of them were extremely bright, indicating that they were right when saying that these were 'no normal marines', but the eighth was particularly dim compared to the rest, no brighter than that of a simple man.

"Eight in total. Seven of them aren't anywhere close to typical, but the last one, most likely the boss, is by far the weakest," she scoffed as she opened her eyes. She didn't know what the power she had that made her able to sense people within a certain radius, or how she could turn a coil of rope or blade black like she did. All she knew was that these 'powers' had 'awakened' within her a year after she had met Paul, and it had saved their lives a numerous amount of time. Which, having what ever these powers were helped greatly, because at around the same time her hearing decreases slightly and her sense of smell all but completely vanished, even though she did receive incredible vision, which almost made up for the hearing loss as she could read lips with ease. Her increase vision also let her see small movements in her peripheral vision, alerting her is something was wrong.

Paul chuckled. "Why do you think it's the leader that's the weakest?"

"Because, 80% of the time of they are surrounded by people as strong as these guys, the weakest gives the orders, and then hides behind them as their shield," Ashlee said, flicking some hair over her shoulder before making her voice go 'professionally cold'. "Now, let's go 449. We don't want to keep them waiting longer than they already have."

"Yes, Mistress-sama," Paul replied, dipping his head politely, and then followed behind her as they entered the warehouse.

The inside of the building was fairly filled instead of the chiché emptiness one would expect, but it was storage for one of the seven docks of the island.

Ashlee and Paul silently walked through the piles of scrap wood and tools, only stopping when they reached an area near the back that was less filled. A slim man who had wavy shoulder length lavender hair and what looked to be a leather face binding mask sat in a high back chair in the middle of the empty space. Around each of his eyes were black circles and his abnormally large round nose was deep dark red.

_'He almost looks like a panda… Save for the weird hair colour and obviously being human.'_ Ashlee nearly joked, but kept her face neutral of emotions, It did not fail her that the man had a sword resting on his hips, and she currently did not know his skill with it, even if she was right about him being the weakest member.

"I assume you are the one that wished to discuss a business deal?" Ashlee asked in a loud voice, initiating the conversation. As the man said nothing she casually crossed her arms. "Truthfully, you don't strike me as a marine. Most have either manners beaten in them and answer when asked something, or complete disregard for everyone and like to show off and can't stop taking."

"The you have horrible judgement. You are the Shadow Informant, correct?" the man said, in a surprisingly deeper tone than Ashlee though he would have. She nodded her head slightly.

"Well, I have yet to be proven wrong. And that I am. And may I ask, who are you? You were not very _forthcoming_ when talking with my employee." The panda man gave her a creepy wide smile.

"Chief of Cipher Pol number Nine, Spandam-sama," he threw his head high with pride, making Ashlee want to roll her eyes.

_'Oh, so he IS the type with no regard, can't shut up, and extra emphasis on showing off.'_ Instead of doing what she wanted to, Ashlee placed a hand on a hip.

"CP9? That would be impossible. The Mistress has no records of there being a Cipher Pol under the marines regiment passed the number eight," this time it was Paul who spoke up, but the man, Spandam, only smiled wider.

"Wahaha! Of course your Mistress wouldn't have ever heard of us," he gloated, and Paul pride got the better of him as he took a step forward, challenging Spandam.

"How dare you insul-" Ashlee placed an arm out, stopping Paul, and studying the still smiling man.

"Quiet 449," she scowled the older man, then took a few steps closer herself, but in a much slower and calmer way.

"Spandam-san… Former chief of Cipher Pol number Five, am I correct? I thought that you were kicked out of the marines with dishonourably discharged shortly after an incident here in Water 7 years ago."

He knitted his fingers together and rested his elbows on the armrest. He hide his displeasure well, but Ashlee saw one of his eyes twitch, signally that she had hit a nerve.

"No, why would the fire a great man like me? They simply moved me into a better position."

_'One that no one is suppose to know about.'_ Quiet condescendingly she thought, raising a single eyebrow up behind her mask, fighting to roll her eyes.

"Ahh, I see… They sent you to a spot where they could keep their eyes on you the whole time, but also didn't have to bother to care much." Spandam began to turn red as he tried to hold himself back from yelling, and because of that Ashlee had to keep on going just that little bit more. "Oh, and you misinterpreted something 449 had said. Having no records on CP9 doesn't mean I haven't heard of you. I just didn't have enough solid evidence to conclude that you fully existed, or how you managed to saw in my blind spot all this time. But now I know, and I have you that thank for that, Spandam-san."

By now Spandam was beet red and sputtering incoherent words, so she decided to give him a minute or two before bring the subject back to the matter at hand.

"So, Spandam-san," she began, getting his full attention," what is this job that you would need an informant, such as myself, for?"

Noticing that she was no longer taunting him anymore, Spandam quickly righted himself with a fake cough and ran a hand through his hair before re-knitting it.

"It's a simple information gathering we need done on some people, and the blueprints of Quinns Isles, and we need it in under three weeks, or else I won't pay you. We need it to complete one of CP9's own missions," now her other eyebrow rose to meet the other.

"A little short notice, isn't it? And if you keep on mentioning a 'we', so I am assuming that you're people that work under you, assuming that you are the leader, are perfectly capable of doing such a job without needing an outsider."

"Wahaha! Of course my men are unbeatable, and doing something like this could take them no time at all to do," he leaned back into the chair and crossed his arms, "But currently most of the members have been on an undercover mission, and if they wanted to investigate the people I want you to, it could possibly blow their covers."

"I see…" she muttered, more to herself as Spandam leaned over the left arm of the chair, indicating to someone. Ashlee backed up and Paul leaned down to whisper.

"He is quite expressive, isn't he?" Paul stated more than questioned. "If I didn't know better, I would say that we just found your polar opposite. Weak, expressive, loud, no sense of subtlety, and overcompensating for something."

"But he uses others, just as I do, and he must have a hint of intelligence of he leads the mysterious CP9. And you're finally agreeing with me on the fact that most of the time the boss is extremely weak and overly conceited?"

"But he probably only cares about himself and a promotion. And yes, I do. His laugh gave him away."

"Really? I thought it was the obvious staging that gave it away." Paul chuckled under his breath.

"Well yes, there was that too. And picking a warehouse in the _middle_ of the night, and only have one light on in the whole building conventently right over head. Like I said, overcompensating. He's trying too hard on some things, and then not trying enough on others." Ashlee had to hold back her laughter, but a small snort managed to escape.

"I think we've chatted enough 449. Anymore and I won't be able to stay professional," she said under her breath, looking back at Spandam, who was talking to a tall man in a black suit with a matching top hat, and had a white pigeon perched on his right shoulder. Around him and Spandam were the other six that Ashlee had 'sensed' earlier, all wearing black suits,

_'Ooooh, I see… So that's how it is...'_ she thought when she recognized four of the seven. Three she knew personally and the forth she knew as a Batista at a popular bar in town.

Ashlee felt a little stiff from shock as she walked forward once again, and gave a sweeping bow with her own top hat to the new arrivals before placing it back on top of her head.

"I now know what you mean by 'being unable to leave' for their mission right away. You have a few recognizable people on your team," she said as she straightened fully. "Blueno, owner and Batista of the _Blueno's Pub_, a well liked bar in this very town. I'm guessing that drunk men let things slip easier than sober, don't they?" Ashlee explained, nearly sarcastic to the tall man with his hair styled to look like bull horns.

"Kalifa, the secretary of Iceberg, the mayor of Water 7 and president of the Gallery-La shipwright docks. Also the person who literally is the one who keeps this town afloat if the rumours about Iceberg constantly cancelling important meetings are true. I truly wonder how many extremely sensitive pieces of information you have been able to get a hold of because of your current job position?" Kalifa gave her a snide smile and mentioned something about "Sexual harassment", though to whom she was talking too was uncertain.

"Kaku, A.K.A the Mountain Wind. One of the five foreman of Dock One and argumentatively the most noticeable," Ashlee sent him a mild glare. "And the politest, ever cheerful shipwright on this island."

Before Kaku said say anything, which Ashlee could tell that he wanted too, she continued on to the next person.

"And Rob Lucci. Also one of the five foremen of Dock One. Supposedly mute by choice, but uses ventriloquism with his pet pigeon, Hattori, to communicate with peers. Also the 'rival' of shipwright co-worker Paulie." Ashlee crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side, a calculative look in her eyes. "I will admit that I am still having a bit of trouble believing that such a group of marines exist with noticeable members, but then again, you all must be very good actors. But isn't the standard uniform a white and black sailor suit, or did I miss the memo? Though, I will say, out of all you, Lucci, you have the sense of fashion. Nice hat," she smiled and brushed her fingers against the brim of her own top hat.

"Thank you," Lucci said, surprising Ashlee once again during this meeting, in a low and cold voice. She couldn't help but wonder how he got his voice to go up so high when talking through Hattori. "And I never imagined that the Shadow Informant, who thinks that they are above the law and constantly eludes anyone who tried to capture even a picture of them to be only a teenage girl. And for some reason I feel as if I have met you before, and your underling."

"That's because it's needed for a job. It may surprise you, but people are less to remember someone in passing if they give a hint of familiarity then if they give off the vibe of a total stranger. And 449 is not an underling. He is a paid employee, just like any of my other numbers. They choose to work for me," Ashlee then looked at Spandam, who the whole time was looking disturbed, probably because of how much she knew. "And for that hey have my respect, just like any good leader should."

There was a subtle cough after she was done, making them all look at Paul.

"I'm sorry Mistress, I just thought you should know that there are still others that have yet to be introduced."

Ashlee blinked a couple of times in confusion, trying to comprehend what he was talking about, until she realized he was right and faced the last three members, one of which looked severely enraged.

"Oh! I am sorry. where did my manners go? And you three are?" she knew Paul was giving her a look behind his mask, but she couldn't help but make slight fun of them. The man who was enrages now looked like he was going to through a massive fit, but a different man, one that was taller than normal, had little eyes, a zipper for a mouth, green hair, and had a body shaped like a sphere, took a step forward and unzipped his mouth… Literally unzipped.

"Chapapapapa. My name is Fukuro, and this here is Jabra. His girlfriend just dumped him a week ago and has already found herself a new man."

_'So they got a leader who looks like she should have a high voice, fake foreman, a man who needs anger management classes, a ball that that loves gossip… And I don't think I want to know that last one._' Ashlee thought to herself as 'Jabra' yelled and cursed at Fukuro. The last member, one who had skin as white a sheet, could only be described as potentially mentally unstable.

He introduced himself as Kumadori. and even though he literally _towered_ over the one sided fight between the other two, he got down on his knees because he somehow saw their fight as his fault, said something in haiku about winter, cherry blossoms, and honour. Kumadori then tried to commit suicide by seppuku, only to have the blade not pierce him, making him stand up and thank his dead mother for the sign that it was not his time, all the while his right eye was closed, looking like an uncomfortable wink, and his _interesting_ long pink hair moved with him unnaturally. Kumadori had also yelled out "Yoioi!" quite a few times as well, making Jabra yell back at him to "Shut the hell up!", and for Fukuro to "Mind his own _god damn business_!"

She smiled mockingly as she watched the three, while the other well known four just stood to the side, looking unimpressed as Spandam had now joined in, yelling at the three to "Be quiet, you incompetent fools!", but went ignored for the most part.

After a few more minutes Paul loudly cleared his throat and Kaku coughed a few times, re-attention the once lost again attention of the newly dubbed 'Idiot Four'.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just thought it would be best if we wrapped this meeting up," Ashlee spoke as Spandam once again hastily straightened himself out and sat back down in his chair, clasping his hands. When she was sure that the other three 'children' had calmed down enough she continued on.

"There's just a few things I want to go over, my conditions," she held up one finger. "One, I work alone, or with one of my employees, but only _my_ employees. I won't have any of you black marines hovering over me while I'm on a job."

Another finger joined the first."Two, you said that you would make this worth my while. I am not cheap to hire, but you've probably already heard of what my normal paycheck is from rumours." The third finger now wet up. "Three, I am by no means a mercenary, I am an informant. So if there is any fighting involved with your mission, I have no wish to be part. I'll get the information and get out, no more."

Now that last finger was held up. "And four, though I think this one is a little redundant because I am guessing you guy want the same thing. But this meeting never happened. You never contacted me, or met me in person. I am trusting you to not try and capture me when my back is turned. But if you do, drastic measures will happened. And the press would love to hear about a 'mystery group of marines'."

Spandam nodded and motioned for Lucci who grabbed a large briefcase from behind the chair, some paper, and a grey denden mushi. "I see we are thinking along the same lines. In the briefcase is a hundred million berri, and you can contact me when have the information I want on these people and the blueprints of Quinn Isles," as he said this Lucci walked over and handed her the papers and denden mushi, and handed Paul the money. As he opened it to check if what they said was in the case, and that the bills were not fake, Ashlee scanned the list, which was comprised of eleven people, all residence of the island that Spandam wanted blueprints of.

She looked to Paul when they were done checking and both nodded their heads, and Ashlee turned to the group of people as Paul still hung onto the case.

"Well, then I guess we have a deal. Happy to work with you, Spandam-san"

* * *

><p>Ashlee scowled when she thought back on the meeting. She was so naïve and stupid, taking the hundred million like that without thinking about it. No one would give her that kind of money if they <em>just<em> wanted information. No, it was money to make sure she would keep quiet after and still sweeten the deal. And she couldn't believe on how _green_ she had acted.

Sarcasm? Making fun of the people whom she was meeting? Joking with Paul in the middle of a transaction? All of those went against everything she had hammered into herself for this job.

Ashlee could still remember the shock two months after the meeting when she was informed by one of her numbers that there was a bloodbath recently on Quinns Isles. Those black scums had gone and killed everyone, showing no mercy. Even going as far to kill children and young infants!

She was glad she was never contacted again by Spandam-san, and Ashlee knew that if he had she would have denied him even a meeting.

For the next little while after being informed she had a bit of a rough time acting as Lee at the dock, but luckily, by that time she had passed her apprenticeship and got transfers to work in Paulie's division, so she no longer saw Kaku on a daily bases like she use to. And even better, she saw Lucci almost never when she started to go to other islands for inspections.

Ashlee sighed and took off 'Lee's' wig, letting her short ash blonde hair free, loving the feeling of the wind. She had already shifted her skin back to her original pale tone, and couldn't help but just soak in the sun for a minute or two, because she knew it would disappear at any moment.

When a cloud did come and blocked the sun for a bit, Ashlee check her eternal post to make sure she was still in the right heading, and then pulled out her own denden mushi, the red one with a top hat.

She dialled in a number and let it ring. It ran for a few seconds before the denden mushi let her know that the other person had picked up. She didn't have to worry about asking for the weather, because she could hear a faint 'buzz' in the background, the same buzz that was made when a white denden mushi was involved.

"It's me 7248. Tell me everything you found out about your target, Black Beard, a.k.a, Marshall D. Teach.


End file.
